Cookie Thief
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca has a problem, her cookies disappear faster than she can bake them. Who could eat all the cookies? Her daughter Ariel, or her wife Aubrey?


Its always amazed Beca how inanimate objects just, 'walked off'. That was always the assumption around her house, Beca usually being the taker and more often than not, her daughter Ariel. It was usually unfortunate for Aubrey, seeing that the items gone missing were usually hers, but not this time. Beca had a cookie bandit on the loose and they weren't just any cookies, they were her no-baked cookies.

Ah, the family recipe. The first sweet Beca ever tasted. Her pride and joy, the no-baked cookies. They were award winning cookies and very delicious, but as of late, they were becoming a hot commodity in her household. She couldn't make enough of them, it was like trying to fill a bottomless cookie jar. Soon after making the tenth batch in less than a week and with the girls gone to Ariel's soccer game, Beca was going to enjoy herself with an afternoon snack.

She went into the kitchen and reached into the jar,

"What the hell! Who has been eating my cookies!?" Beca unleashed her anger and cussed up a storm. (Only because Aubrey and Ariel were gone of course.)

"I just don't understand how ten batches of cookies can disappear in a week!"

After making her eleventh and final batch(hopefully) for the week, Beca enjoyed the quietness of home until she heard Aubrey pull into the driveway and Ariel running through the door, Aubrey following suit packing Ariel's gear.

"Hey sweetie!" Beca greeted her daughter with a slobbery kiss, "How was the game?"

Ariel stuck her lip out and pouted. "They got beat, you guys tried hard didn't you babe?" Aubrey said pushing herself inside the door.

"We lost by 10." Ariel said angrily. "They just kept scoring and scoring."

Aubrey and Beca shared a sad look for Ariel, she got stuck on the worst team in the district do to new rezoning laws. "I know what will cheer you up, How about a cookie?" Beca said sweetly.

Ariel slowly nodded her head and followed her mom into the kitchen and climbed onto the barstool where Beca was awaiting with two cookies. Aubrey went to put away the soccer gear and joined her girls in the kitchen.

"Want a cookie Bree?" Beca asked munching on hers.

Aubrey placed a hand on her hip, "As if I want all that junk in my body."

"But Momma! Mommy's cookies are the best!" Ariel insisted. Beca was studying this session, trying to gather info on the infamous cookie bandit. Ariel was a prime suspect but she wasn't ruling Aubrey out either.

"I'm sure they are sweetie, but I don't want one. When you get finished, you go get a bath and place your clothes in the hamper so I can wash them." With that, Aubrey walked out and went to the bedroom, trying to fight the urge to snag a cookie from the jar.

Aubrey couldn't hold it anymore, it was getting harder to hide her cookie problem from Beca. She didn't mean to eat all of them. Beca just kept making more and Aubrey couldn't resist. But so far, she was safe because Beca hasn't caught her yet.

"Sweetie?" Beca asked in curiosity.

"Yes mommy?" Ariel asked wiping her face clean.

"Do you like these cookies? On a scale of one to ten how much do you like them?"

"10! They're so delicious!" This was making it easier for Beca to figure out her culprit. Aubrey heard the exchange as she entered into the kitchen, "Ariel it's time for your bath, don't make me tell you again."

"OOHHH you in trouble." Beca whispered, trying to be cute but Aubrey heard it. "You're next missy." Ariel stuck her tongue out at Beca and laughed at her mom, "nice try."

While Aubrey took Ariel to the bathroom, Beca placed her cookie jar on top of the refrigerator as a test.

Later that night, Aubrey awoke like she typically done lately and made her way to the kitchen. She looked for the cookie jar and finally found it on the refrigerator. "Ah Beca is getting smarter." But it didn't seem to bother Aubrey who easily grabbed the jar and took 3 cookies out and placed the jar exactly as she found it.

After she ate her snack, she had to cover her tracks. She knew Beca had a cookie count on that jar and seeing as she was the only one who could reach the jar, she placed a chair in front of the fridge. "Sorry kiddo." Aubrey whispered.

Beca and Aubrey awoke that morning and headed for the kitchen. Aubrey had been practicing her 'bluff face'. "What the hell?" Beca shouted out. "Ariel!"

Aubrey winced at the lashing her daughter was going to get. Ariel came stumbling into he kitchen. "Yes?"

"What did I tell you about climbing onto furniture. And what did I tell you about the cookie jar."

"I didn't do it!" Ariel protested.

"Ariel do you think I'm dumb? Why else would there be a chair in front of the fridge?" Beca asked impatiently.

Aubrey sat quiet, feeling bad because she was letting her 6-year-old daughter take her punishment when she was completely guilty.

"Come here." Beca demanded kneeling down getting prepared to spank her daughter. Ariel began to cry, "But mommy it wasn't me! I swear!"

"Oh man." Aubrey moaned out. But before she could give herself up Beca interrupted, "Well then, let's just see if you're telling the truth or not." Aubrey was confused and so was Ariel.

Beca walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a hidden camera. Aubrey tensed up and paled. Beca plugged the camera into the tv and rewound the video until she saw activity. What she saw surprised her and Ariel. Aubrey was shaking. All three sat and watched the blonde take the cookies and plant the chair in front of the fridge.

"It was momma!" Ariel yelled relieved. Spank her mommy!"

Beca shot Aubrey a cold glare. Almost predatorial. Aubrey panic chuckled, "Well I guess we should get on about the day right."

"Sit!" Beca yelled. "Ariel, go to your room and don't come out until I tell you."

"Are you gonna spank her mommy?" Ariel asked before running off.

"Oh I'm sure I'll get to it eventually. I've got something much worse planned for her."

Aubrey gulped and Beca straddled her lap, "It appears I caught my cookie thief. Wanna know what I do to cookie thieves?" Beca said seductively, sucking on Aubrey's earlobe.

"What do you do." Aubrey said weakly.

Beca played around Aubrey's lower body, making the woman squirm wanting more. She began to sweat and her eye's glazed over. "I get them all worked up just like I'm doing now…"

"Uh-huh." Aubrey moaned.

"Then, when they get all worked up, I send them to the kitchen to replace the cookies they stole." Beca returned to a serious tone, completely killing the mood.

Aubrey huffed, "You're an ass."

"And you owe me eleven batches of cookies blondie."

"Beca you know I can't bake!"

"That's why their called no bake cookies!" Beca laughed.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "I hate you."

"Get to it Bree, your daughter and I are starving."


End file.
